Typical Gulbuz High Inquisitor
These beautiful women have bleached white hair and well-endowed bodies. They wear plate mail arm pieces, a black nun’s habit, a black over shoulder cape, silver pasties, a black cincher with chainmail backing, a black G-string, a black garter belt with garters, and high heeled plate mail leggings and greaves. They wield a wicked looking black morning star two-handed and they have a determined gleam in their eyes. =Typical Gulbuz High Inquisitor= CR 15 Female human Inquisitor 16 LE Medium Human Init '''+10; '''Senses '''Detect Alignment; Perception +24 Defense '''AC 24 Flat 22 Touch 17 (+7 Armor, +1 Dex, +1 Deflection, +4 Profane, +1 Dodge) HP 136 (16d8+64) Fort +12, Ref +6, Will +15 Defensive Abilities 'Stalwart '''DR -' 'Resist -' 'Immune -' Offense 'Speed '''30ft '''Melee '+3 Morning Star +23/+18/+13 (1d8+11 plus 4d6 bane) With Divine Power, Heroism, and Wrath +32/+32/+27/+22 (1d8+19 plus 4d6 bane) '''Ranged '''MW Dagger +17 (1d4+5) '''Space '''5ft; Reach 5ft;' '''Special Attacks '''Judgement (6/day; Justice +4 attack, Destruction +4 Damage, Protection +4 AC), Greater Bane (16 rds/day, +4d6), Exploit Weakness, Touch of Law 8/day, Master’s Yoke (3/day, 8 rds dominate, DC 23) '''Spells Known '''CL 16th; Concentration +21 6th (2/day) – Umbral Strike (DC 21), Heal 5th (4/day) – Flame Strike (DC 21), Resounding Blow, Righteous Might, Spell Resistance 4th (5/day) – Cure Critical Wounds, Divine Power, Forceful Strike (DC 20), Hold Monster (DC 19), Unholy Blight (DC 20) 3rd (6/day) – Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Heroism, Protection from Energy, Searing Light 2nd (6/day) – Cure Moderate Wounds, Desecrate, Flames of the Faithful, Invisibility, See Invisibility, Whispering Wind 1st (7/day) – Command (DC 16), Cure Light Wounds, Wrath, True strike, Ear-Piercing Scream (DC 17), Cause Fear (DC 16) 0 – Depilatory, Detect Magic, Light, Brand, Disrupt Undead, Read Magic '''Tactics '''activate judgement and Bane then cast Divine Power, Flame of the Faithful, Heroism, Wrath, Righteous Might, and Spell Resistance. Engage enemy in melee combat and cast spells against ranged opponents. Statistics '''STR 8(12), DEX 12, CON 14, INT 10, WIS 20, CHA 13' Base Attack +12; CMB +13; CMD 30 'Feats: '''Heavy Armor Proficiency, Toughness, Dodge, Weapon Focus (Morning Star), Improved Initiative, Signature Skill (Heal), Armored Athlete (Acrobatics), Skill Focus (Perform Sex), Spell Focus (Evocation), Vital Strike, Mobility, Spring Attack, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Skill Focus (Acrobatics), Canny Tumble, Improved Vital Strike, Combat Medic (B), Outflank (B), Precise Strike (B), Stick Together (B), Coordinated Charge (B) '''Skills: '''Acrobatics +31, Craft (Armor) +19, Diplomacy +22, Heal +24, Intimidate +28, Knowledge (Religion) +19, Perform (Sex) +23, Perception +24, Sense Motive +24, Survival +13 (+21 tracking) '''Languages '''Ultramarian '''SQ '''Domain (Law and Slavery), Monster Lore, Stern Gaze +8, Cunning Initiative, Track +8, Solo Tactics, Discern Lies 16 rds/day, Third Judgement, Exploit Weakness, Orisons '''Combat Gear '''Scroll of Blade Barrier (DC 19), Scroll of Cleanse (CL 10) '''Other Gear '+3 Morning Star, +4 Plate Arm Piece and Plate Leg piece and Chain cincher (Sexy), Ring of Protection +1, Garter Belt of Giant Strength +4, Black cape, Black G-String, Silver Pasties, Black Nun Habit, Silver Holy Symbol, MW Dagger Special Abilities Feat every Level Reckless trait